Mi otro Yo
by rey kon
Summary: Jackson es el chico mas tranquilo de todo Monster High, mas cuando los enemigos de la RAD cambian sus vitaminas por unas extrañas pastillas, todo cambia en su vida,...fic relatado por J.Jekyll
1. Chapter 1

**Mi otro yo**

Hola..soy Jackson, como están? Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos verdad? Bueno, pues me dieron la oportunidad de estar con ustedes nuevamente, y relatarles esta cuarta historia que espero, les guste

Siempre llego a la misma hora a la escuela por las mañanas, llego a mi casillero algo temeroso de que Manny o algun otro me lastime por ser mitad normie, no me gusta no encajar en mi sociedad, Holt es quien es admirado, querido,seguido y para variar, Frankie lo prefiere, se que no me lo dice abiertamente pero se que es asi,y porque no? El es mas parte de este mundo que yo, aunque preferiria mil veces, ser un chico 100% normal, o 100% monster.

Tomo mis cosas, cierro el locker y espero a mi novia ahí de pie,su casillero esta cerca, asi que me recargo en el para poder darle los buenos dias

Su padre es quien la trae siempre, Viktor es muy sobreprotector con ella, no deja que yo la traiga a la escuela, aunque para ser honestos, mi madre es quien me trae todos los dias, ya que prefiere prestarle el auto a Holt que a mi

Para mi buena suerte!

Volteo hacia la entrada deseando ver a mi Frankie, cuando veo arribar a Deuce, con su madre y su novia de la mano, el es todo lo que yo jamas sere

Es alto, guapo, musculoso,elegante y con ese andar que parece que se adueñara de cualquier lugar que que piso la escuela por primera vez, se convirtio en el mas popular y no a soltado ese titulo desde entonces, y para colmo, conquisto a la mas hermosa de todo el instituto, les dije que Cleo me beso una vez? Fue el mejor dia de mi vida! Pero prefiero olvidarlo o me metere en lios, aunque no dejo de mirarla de forma discreta, es que, simplemente, es tan bella!

Ellos llegan hasta mi saludando

-hola men-sonrie el griego

-buen dia Deuce, Maddie, Cleo

-buen dia querido-me responde la dama quien luce realmente preciosa, totalmente fashion

-y yo al ultimo? -me reclama la novia de mi amigo

-no! Bueno..

-esta bien! Las ancianas van primero-sonrie Cleo con malicia

-y las sirvientas al final-le responde Maddie en el mismo tono

-Deucey!-reclama la chica

-Madre,por favor!

-ella empezo!

-porque mejor no vas con Buena Sangre? Te mando llamar no?

-de seguro para darme una queja de ti!

-es que nos cacharon en el gym, verdad cielo?-sonrio Cleo besando a su novio

-Deuce!-regaño Maddie

-es mentira,mom, anda

-te veo despues!

-seguro

-ya vete!-sonrie Cleo

Esas dos solo pelean, pero sabemos que se aprecian de verdad

-vas a la cafeteria?-me pregunta mi amigo

-si, en cuanto llegue Frankie

-vale, alla te vemos-abraza a su prometida quien lo envuelve posesivamente por la cintura y se retiran dejandome de nuevo a solas

Desde que se comprometieron, se ven mas enamorados que nunca y me alegro sinceramente por ellos, estoy mirándolos cuando siento unas manos tapar mis ojos, yo sonrio ya sabiendo quien es

Frankie me saluda con su linda carita sonriente

-buen dia!

-hola preciosa-saludo yo besándola

-me esperaste mucho tiempo?

-no, descuida, estaba con Cleo, Deuce y Maddie

-ella esta aquí?-pregunto abriendo su locker y metiendo su bolsa

-creo que la directora la mando llamar

-se metio en lios Deuce?

-no lo creo, quizás es algo de la RAD

Frankie suspira

-desde que Al y Poseidon se distanciaron, papá dice que esta muy distinto el ambiente en el equipo

-ya no va Alucard a las reuniones cierto?

-no, solo Hades le informa según me entere, son un par de orgullosos.

-que si no, nos esperan en la cafetería

-listo-cierra ella el casillero-vamonos ya!

Yo tomo su mano cuando me llega un mensaje de Mamá

"pasa por tus pastillas a la farmacia"

Yo texteo un ok y camino con mi chica

-estas enfermo?-pregunta preocupada

-no! Son solo mis vitaminas de siempre, no te preocupes

-bien, que bien que las tomas!

-debo ponerme muy fuerte!

-por supuesto!-me concede ella besandome

Maddie mientras tanto, llega con la directora,ambas se llevan bastante bien, cosa rara en la maestra ya que ella prefiere los libros a las personas, la profesora le ofrece un cafe el cual Maddie acepta, ella es quien supervisa el equipo RAD en donde Poseidon es el lider, y los altos consejos de nuestro mundo Monster, nombraron a Buena Sangre, tutora de dicho equipo

-ese vampiro nuevo-menciona la directora dandole la taza de cafe a Maddie-quien es?

-Se llama Gore, esta limpio, ya lo hemos investigado

-si pero, Poseidon lo unio sin mi consentimiento

-el sabe lo que hace

-y Alucard?

Maddie suspiro

-Discutieron y estan distanciados

-ese novio tuyo da mas problemas que soluciones-se quejo la profesora

-hey! Esta vez no fue asi, me consta, Alucard fue el que se puso creepy y le pidio no acercarse a su familia, Ine y yo lo hemos hablado y por el momento, es mejor que la familia Tepes este distante de la RaD

-El conde es uno de nuestros mejores guerreros!-reclamo la profesora

-y que deseas que hagamos si el mismo pidio que Poseidon no se acercara a el? Y si mal no recuerdo, el es el lider

-Maddie! No sabemos que pueda ocurrir con esa sociedad secreta, mis alumnos...

-prometimos cuidarlos-le interrumpio la dama-y asi se hara, solo confia en el, asi como todo el equipo lo hace

-Maddie...tu y todos nosotros sabemos de la gran amistad que unia a Alucard con tu novio... Te has preguntado...que fue lo que los separo?

La madre de Deuce se quedo pensando

-lo ignoro, quizas el conde no era tan amigo de Poseidon como pensabamos, jugo su juego para convertirlo en su socio y tener una estabilidad economica decorosa, el y yo fuimos los unicos que no afecto la traicion de Talbot, gracias a que mi novio compro las acciones a tiempo, que casualidad que despues de eso. Alucard se separara de el-

-lo crees tan materialista?-

Maddie suspiro

-quisiera no pensar en los motivos de la traicion de el que aun considero un gran amigo...pero...todo indica pensar que es asi

La profesora la miro con desconfianza, todos tenian la misma pregunta, porque esa ruptura?

Mientras tanto, Al estaba en su casa leyendo libros de ocultismo, queria encontrar el hechizo que la Talamasca habia usado para convertir a Poseidon en humano, y como es que aun continuaba vigente, si no fuera por que habia bebido de el y le transmitia su propia inmortalidad, el ya se hubiera convertido en humano, mas no tenia una idea de como ellos podian manejar magia mas poderosa que el

No encontro nada y furioso aventaba el libro lejos

-menuda mierda!-decia furioso

-levanta eso que los acabo de acomodar-le regaño su esposa

El vampiro obedecio enseguida

-mejor, fui a la oficina como me pediste, todo esta normal, te traje esto para que lo firmaras

-gracias, las acciones...

Ine se sento frente a el

-Poseidon sigue de socio nuestro y han aumentado en un 30%-

El vampiro solo firmaba escuchandola en silencio

Mas su esposa le pego un duro carpetazo en la cabeza

-ay oye!-se quejo el

-eres un imbecil!-le decia furiosa

-si, ya me lo has dicho mucho estos dias y a cada rato!-dijo el mirandola asustado y sobandose el golpe

-es que no se como pudiste dejar que te lo arrebataran, tu lo quieres mas que Gore!

-amor, no metas tus pensamientos yaoistas aqui, que no es como te lo imaginas

-tu no me vas a quitar mis pensamientos perversos asi que guarda silencio!

Si, la esposa del conde es muy rara o.o

Al solo suspiro y se cruzo de brazos molesto

-y ni me hagas esa cara eh!

-que? Cual cara!

-esa! La que haces cuando no quieres discutir cuando crees tener la razon

-la tengo-

-desde que te casaste conmigo, amor mio, la perdiste, aqui gano yo siempre

El conde se levanto

-no quiero discutir,Ine, es en serio

-really?-

-de verdad, yo se porque hice las cosas y ahora Gore cuidara de el

-si estas tan de acuerdo en eso, dime..que haces buscando hechizos para ayudarle?

Ahí lo atrapo

Al no supo que contestar, miro a todos lados diciendo:

-es..lectura ilustrativa?-contesto sonriendo

-y yo que te creo! Si vas a olvidarlo, hazlo, si no, asegurate entonces de decirle lo mucho que lo aprecias, que tienes miedo de perderlo, que lo elegiste como compañero y que por eso actuaste de esa manera

El vampiro bajo los ojos apenado

Ella se acerco a besarlo

-domina ese orgullo, cariño, eres el principe, mas el no es tu subdito

Acaricio su cabello y salio del despacho dejandolo a solas

El dios mientras tanto, ayudaba a mi suegro, el papa de Frankie a instalarse en su nuevo laboratorio de la RAD, que se encontraba en el sotano de la mansion

-es increible!-decia asombrado

-te gusta?-sonrio el papa de Deuce

-tiene lo mas moderno! Es mil veces mejor que el mio

-aqui podras continuar tus experimentos, si necesitas algo, solo tienes que pedirlo

-eres muy amable

-si, asi soy yo, llamame señor esplendido-contestaba con ironia

Viktor le sonrio

-sabes, Gore estaba algo,inquieto por ser un vampiro nocturno y le sugeri que podia darle algo tomado para que se mantuviera despierto en el dia, cambiar sus habitos

-puedes hacer eso?-pregunto Poseidon extrañado

-si, bueno, mas o menos, no soy tan docto como Jekyll en pocimas , pero si se prepararlas

-el ya no ejerce verdad?

-no, desde que se descontrolo como Hyde

-que fue lo que le sucedio?-pregunto el dios curioso

-fue algo terrible, su pocima, le hacia cambiar de personalidad a un ser mas poderoso, y demoniaco, hasta que no pudo dominarlo y estuvo a punto de morir, por eso paso un largo tiempo en el manicomo, por desgracia, Su esposa y Jackson, tambien fueron afectados por esto-

-pense que la señora Jekyll era quien tenia esa anormalidad

-ella bebio lo mismo que el, sabes, se aman demasiado y quiso seguirlo a donde fuera, fue cuando descubrio que estaba embarazada, y tambien le afecto a su bebe

**HOLA A TODOS**

**BUEN LUNES**

**COMO SABEN, ES DIA DE FIC**

**Y AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNO NUEVO**

**ESPEREMOS QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y NOS ACOMPAÑEN**

**CONOCEN LAS REGLAS**

**UN BESO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	2. Chapter 2

-o sea, Jackson y Holt

-efectivamente

-el amor apesta a veces!-dijo Poseidon sonriendo

Stein sonrio

-no tanto, tu amas a Maddie y a Deuce

-por supuesto

-y sin ellos no podrias vivir

-definitivamente

-pero tambien esta la clase de amores que sentimos por una persona especial que a llegado a nuestras vidas y aunque desee irse...

-sabes, Deuce tenia antojo de pastel en la mañana-le interrumpio Poseidon ya sabiendo a quien se referia

-y hornearas uno?-pregunto algo asombrado mi suegro

-no seas barbaro! Ire a pedir que lleven uno a casa, te dejo, estas en tu laboratorio sientete comodo y nos vemos luego

Viktor solo le saludo bastante confundido, Poseidon era un hueso duro de roer para obtener informacion

Mientras tanto en nuestra escuela,mi novia tenia practicas con sus amigas, Lala miraba de lejos a Deuce quien estaba amarrandose sus tenis porque tenia entrenamiento de basket, desde la pelea de su padre con Poseidon, la pequeña vampiro no habia querido acercarse a el, por temor, verguenza o todo eso mezclado de que Deuce le fuera a hacer un desaire

Suspiraba con tristeza cuando su capitana entro

-que te pasa?-le pregunto

Ella solo se encogio de hombros

Cleo miro hacia donde estaba mirando Lala y noto que habia estado viendo a su chico

-no le hablas a Deucey?-pregunto directo a Lala

-si! Bueno...no se si el quiera hablar conmigo...es decir...no me he atrevido a hablarle

-porque?- cuestiono Cleo extrañada

-quizas me odie

La bella egipcia sonrio sentandose con su amiga

-Lala, Deuce no te odia

-mi papa trato horrible al suyo

-y eso no tiene porque afectar la amistad de ustedes! Deuce sabe que tu no eres culpable de nada-

-de veras crees que El piense eso?-dijo Draculaura esperanzada

-por supuesto! No seas tontita, yo opino que vayas alla y le digas que aun sigues siendo su amiga

-pero..

-es mas, espera

Cleo tomo su bolsa y saco una paleta de corazon

-ten, dasela!-dijo entregandole el dulce

-pensara que me lo quiero ligar!-respondio la vampirito escandalizada

-claro que no! Solo dile que aun lo quieres mucho y que le de esa paleta a su papa, en señal de que tu, aun lo aprecias

-es mi tio bonito!-dijo Lala haciendo un puchero

-se que quieres mucho a Poseidon,linda y el a ti, asi que, ve y dale esta paleta a su hijo, de tu parte, Deuce se la dara-

Lala tomo aire con fuerza, se levanto, tomo el dulce y salio con paso lento hacia el griego que estaba tomando agua y platicando con otro chico

Cleo le hacia señales a su novio desde donde estaba, Deuce volteo a verla, la chica señalaba a su amiga y el griego se acerco a la vampirito

Lala estaba sumamente nerviosa, y mas al ver al verlo acercarse, el sonrio saludandola

-hola!

Draculaura le estiro la manita entregandole la paleta

- se...la darias a tu papa, de...de mi..parte?-le pregunto apenadisima

El griego sonrio mas ampliamente

-por supuesto. Le encantan estas paletas, son sus favoritas

La chica empezo a llorar

-hey-mi amigo le alzo el rostro- que pasa?-

-es que.. Es que mi papa

-Lala...los problemas de ellos, no tienen porque afectarnos, nosotros somos amigos desde antes o no?

-si pero.. Es que lo trato muy mal y yo...

-tu no tienes la culpa y mi papa lo sabe, nosotros te seguimos queriendo igual, eso nunca lo pongas en duda

Ella lo abrazo en un impulso, y Deuce la envolvio con ternura

-dile a mi tio que lo quiero mucho! Que no quiero que me odie por lo que paso-

-el jamas haria eso, le dare tu regalo y se que le encantara, no llores mas Lala, siempre seremos amigos-

La chica sonrio feliz asintiendo, le regalo un beso en la mejilla a Deuce y volvio con sus amigas, Deuce le guiño un ojo a su novia quien le daba like con su mano, las cosas no tenian que cambiar entre nosotros por culpa de los adultos, que en ocasiones echan a perder todo en lugar de arreglar los problemas

Maddie le llamaba a su novio desde su oficina, explicandole el motivo de su visita a Monster High

-solo queria saber el porque tu y Al se separaron

-que chismosa-respondia Poseidon leyendo el periodico y con su iphone en el hombro

-honestamente, yo tambien quisiera saber el porque ya no se hablan

-escuchaste al Señor Conde, le asquea mi presencia

-eso es estupido! Le encantas a Alucard!

-y eso no te preocupa?-le pregunto el dios extrañado

-ya me volvi yaoista-sonrio Maddie-

-pues quitate esos pensamientos, porque el vampiro y yo, no tenemos mas tratos

-Poseidon

-Mad...ya no quiero discutirlo mas-pidio el hombre bajando su periodico- nuestra amistad termino y no dare explicaciones a nadie, incluyendote, te amo demasiado, pero no me gusta que se involucren en mis asuntos

Ella suspiro

-lo lamento

El se quedo en silencio unos minutos y dijo:

-no...perdoname tu a mi... Es solo...que yo tambien quisiera saber que fue lo que cambio, por mas que pienso, no logro recordar que fue lo que le hice que le molesto tanto y que haya provocado ese cambio en el

La dama lo escuchaba atentamente, sabia que estaba sufriendo

-si no lo recuerdas, entonces no es culpa tuya-dijo Maddie- en ocasiones, solemos ser demasiado estupido para perder lo que mas amamos sin darnos cuenta-

-pense que nuestra amistad era bastante fuerte pero, creo que di por sentado algo que no era cierto, nunca me considero alguien digno de el

-lo eres

-solo deseo serlo para ti, tu y Deuce son lo que mas me importa y ya no quiero pensar mas en lo demas, cerrare ese capitulo

-sera lo mejor-sonrio ella-te invito esta noche a cenar, te parece?-

-con sexo incluido?

-es obvio!

-entonces paso por ti a las 8, pero a las 8 Maddie, que luego apenas a esa hora te estas arreglando!-

-solo por esta vez, sere puntual-

-perfecto,te veo entonces

-te amo

-y yo a ti

Y El papa de Deuce colgo, estaba muy entretenido leyendo una nota que sin fijarse, estiro su mano para tomar su taza de cafe, cuando sin querer , jalo la jarra en donde estaba la bebida y le cayo en el antebrazo, Poseidon pego un brinco al sentir el liquido caliente en el, llamo a su sirviente quien llego veloz a limpiar el desastre que habia hecho,se seco con una servilleta regañando a Jarvis por haber tirado el cafe aunque la culpa habia sido suya,miro su herida, mas noto con extrañeza, que su piel no se regenaraba, estaba rojiza y le dolia

El dios la miro fijamente

Porque no se curaba al instante?

Ya habia pasado el tiempo suficiente y aun seguia igual

Movia el brazo ante sus ojos y aun seguia de la misma forma

Salio hacia el balcon de su casa en donde habia un par de bebederos para pajaros, estiro la mano para llamar a su elemento

Y nada

No se movia

Eso lo asusto

Lo intento de nuevo

Y el mismo resultado

-pero que mierdas...-dijo el dios

Y recordo las palabras de Erik

"Te convertiras en simple humano poco a poco y Tus debilidades te abandonaran, porque no eres tu su prioridad"

Entonces comprendio la actitud de Alucard al proteger a su familia de el…

Se estaba convirtiendo en humano, y sus poderes estaban fallandole

Monto en colera al recordar que la Talamasca era la culpable, que ante esto el agua reacciono levantando una poderosa ola que lo mojo por completo ya que no se la esperaba y tampoco la controlaba

-son of a bitch!-reclamo Poseidon furioso mojado como pato, por supuesto que el vital liquido reia con una risita burlona regresando al bebedero

Su piel se curo enseguida

Sus poderes volvian...

Entro echo una sopa a cambiarse y a buscar la manera, de revertir lo que esos tontos le habian hecho

Cuando sali de la escuela, pase a la farmacia como me lo habia pedido mi mama, Heath me llevaba a casa todos los dias y me hizo el favor de ir conmigo por mis vitaminas

-no tardo-sonrei yo saliendo

-apurate que tengo hambre-me pidió

-descuida!

Fui hacia el encargado que ya conocía mas esta vez, el hombre era distinto, no pensé que fuese extraño, pensé que mi amigo Dan estaba de vacaciones o no era su turno, asi que camine hasta el y le dije

-buenas tardes, vengo por estas vitaminas-le extendi mi receta

El la miro, me sonrio y me dijo

-claro! Dan me encargo que te las entregara, espera

Yo sonreí mirando las medicinas que vendían en derredor, voltee hacia el ventanal en donde Heath me decía un "apurate!" con las manos, yo solo le salude y el hombre volvió

-aquí los tienes-

Me entrego un frasco con pastillas verdes

La mire extrañado

-pero….las mias eran azules-observe

-es el mismo componente, solo que lo cambiaron, mira, ahí esta el nombre y esta firmemente sellado-menciono el hombre señalándolo

-ok-dije convencido, las pague y Sali rumbo al auto de mi primo que me llevo a casa, no sospechando de nada

Deuce llego al penthouse de su padre, ya que había quedado de comer con el, no lo encontró en la sala, y eso le extraño, siempre estaba ahí cuando llegaba, fue a buscarlo a su habitación y nada, dejo la mochila en su cuarto y subio

-papá?-pregunto entrando a la biblioteca, el estaba ahí leyendo, sentado en el escritorio bastante absorto

-ah, hola cariño, no te oi entrar, como te fue?-dijo levantándose

-bien

Deuce leyó la cubierta del libro, era de hechicería-

-pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado a su padre quien le besaba en la mejilla

-no, solo leia algo ligero

-ligero eso?-dijo sonriendo de ver el pesado volumen

-si, estaba mirando algunas cosas, comemos? Debo ir a la mansión RAD mas tarde-

ESTABA ALGO FLOJAS AL PRINCIPIO PERO ME ALEGRA QUE DESPERTARAN!

ASI ME GUSTA

HAGAMOS UNA ACTIVIDAD, LES PARECE?

ME GUSTARIA QUE CONTESTARAN ESTA PREGUNTITA

DE ESTAS PAREJAS QUE LISTO A CONTINUACION

LES GUSTARIA VER UN D&C (osea un lemon que asi es como realmente se les llama)

CLEO-DEUCE

ABBEY-HEATH

NEFERTARI –RAM

MADDIE – POSEIDON

O AUNQUE NO LO CREAN, EL MUY PEDIDO

AL-POSEIDON

LAS NOMBRO SOLAMENTE A ELLAS, PORQUE SON LAS UNICAS REALMENTE MADURAS PARA UN FIC ASI, INE Y AL TAMBIEN PERO LA CONDESA ESTA ESPERANDO BEBE ASI QUE LA DEJAREMOS PARA DESPUES

XD

QUEREMOS SABER SU OPINION, NADIE DIJO QUE REY LO HARA

SOLO ES UNA PREGUNTA

ESPERO RESPUESTAS

DEUCE GORGON

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	3. Chapter 3

-ok, ire contigo, necesito archivar la información que obtuvimos de la Talamasca

-Operetta ya casi termina con eso-dijo el dios-no te preocupes, tu quédate a hacer tarea , lleva a Cleo al cine, no se, distraete, te lo mereces-

-pero…

-yo saldré mas tarde con tu madre y necesito que me dejes la mansion a solas

-iuk!-dijo Deuce asqueado-por ahí hubieras empezado!

El dios sonrio abrazandolo

-ah por cierto-recordo su retoño-..te mandaron algo-

-a mi?-pregunto extrañado

-si, espera-pidio Deuce y salio corriendo hacia su habitación

Poseidon lo esperaba en el pasillo cuando su hijo volvia con la paleta de corazón

-te la manda Lala

Su padre sonrio tomándola

-me dijo que te dijera, que te quiere mucho y que no la odies por lo que su padre te hizo

-jamas lo haría

-lo se y ahora ella lo sabe…Lala te ama y esta preocupada por lo que sucedió

-es una hermosa niña

-por supuesto-sonrio Deuce

en eso, la madre de el llegaba

-ya esta la comida? Muero de hambre!

-pense que la harias tu-pregunto Poseidon con ironia- eres la mujer de este hogar

-querido, llego de administrar restaurants, creeme, lo que menos deseo es ver una cocina

-Jarvis tiene la comida lista-se acerco el dios a besarla- siéntate y disfruta

-por eso me encanta ser tu novia, me cuidas muchísimo

-hey, dejen de hacer eso enfrente de mi-pedia Deuce sentado ya a la mesa y prendiendo la pantalla para ver el juego de basket

-y tu apaga eso que quiero comer en paz-le reclamo Maddie

-ay mamá!-

-hazlo!

-genial, cuando no andabas con ella, podíamos ver la tele y comer al mismo tiempo-rezongaba mi amigo molesto

-lo veremos mas tarde, obedece a tu madre-le pidió Poseidon en dulce tono

La familia se había sentado ya a comer y el mayordomo traía los suculentos manjares, la dama le preguntaba a su hijo como le había ido, y estaba por responderle cuando el dios, estornudo con fuerza, ambos lo miraron

El jamas hacia eso

El hombre solo los miro algo extrañado de si mismo

-estornudaste?

-no!-se defendió

-estas enfermo?-pregunto Deuce

-no! Soy un dios, jamas nos enfermamos, es solo…que esto tiene mucha pimienta, Jarv,quítame eso de aquí-mando molesto

Maddie lo miraba fijamente

-te ves algo cansado

-estoy bien-replico el

-Poseidon.. si algo te pasa…

-Mad, estoy perfectamente bien, de acuerdo? Soy tan dios como siempre, es mas, mira

Acciono sus poderes y los bebederos de detrás de el,comenzaron a saltar como fuentes danzarinas. Madre e hijo lo miraron un poco mas tranquilos

-fue la pimienta, se los dije-contesto sonriendo el dios , el cual le daba gracias a los cielos porque la caprichosa agua le hubiese obedecido-

Mientras tanto, yo estaba por terminar mi tarea, estaba chateando con mi novia, era dia de escuela asi que no podía salir con ella, reglas de Viktor, asi que nos conformábamos con hablar por Skype, mi madre me recordó que tenia que tomar las vitaminas, asi que le obedeci, me tome las dos correspondientes a la receta y me sentí un poco extraño, mas no le tome mucho en cuenta, ya que suelo ser algo quisquilloso con las medicinas, regrese a mi habitación, continue mis proyectos, tome una ducha, me recosté en mi cama y me puse a ver la tv, en total, un perfecto dia normal

Que lejos estaba de serlo!

Me quede profundamente dormido al momento de estar mirando mi serie favorita, mi papa entro a mi habitación, venia a avisarme que la cena estaba lista, Henry Jekyll, mi padre, había sido un doctor muy reconocido, y prominente, mas la ciencia oscura y el ocultismo le había llamado poderosamente la atención, que experimento con una extraña pócima que hacia sacar en cada ser humano, su dualidad, físicamente, convirtiéndote por momentos, en otra persona, queria demostrarle al mundo que todos tenemos una segunda personalidad totalmente distinta y porque no decirlo, ganadora dentro de uno, que podíamos sacarla cuando quisiéramos y asi poder alcanzar nuestros sueños, mi padre era, o es, tanto o mas timido que yo y realmente quiso mejorar su existencia en aquellos momentos, su creación la probo primero en si mismo, con funestos resultados,aunque tambien le habia concedido cierta inmortalidad, Edward Hyde, su otro yo, era un terrible monstruo que masacro a muchas personas en el Londres de antaño, mi madre lo descubrió, y aunque estuvo a punto de morir en sus manos, lo hizo por seguirlo, mas jamas supo que estaba esperándome a mi

Por eso naci con este problema, y aunque descubri algo tarde que yo mismo era Holt Hyde, trate de que no fuese algo que me molestara, aunque…realmente si es difícil llevar esta maldición para mi

Papá no es un hombre malo, pago sus culpas en un manicomio, su cerebro no soporto un tiempo la pócima que ingeria y lo trastorno, Mamá me crio parte de mi niñez a solas, hasta que lo dieron de alta y volvió a casa, retirado ya de la medicina y de los experimentos, ahora solo reposa en nuestro hogar, tratando de olvidar su oscuro pasado

El es algo estricto conmigo, pero es un hombre al cual le tengo mucha confianZa y mi mas profunda admiracion, el se acerca a mi cama, al verme dormido y con mis libros en el escritorio mi padre sonrie, sale y cierra la puerta, avisándole a mi madre que no me molestara, ya que el exceso de estudio me había dejado muy agotado y queria dejarme descansar, ella acepto y me dejaron tranquilo, cenando solo ellos dos

Esa noche, tuve la peor de mis pesadillas, soñé que era un voraz monstruo, saltaba por los edificios de la ciudad, con mi cara deforme, y sediento de sangre, recuerdo haber ido hacia una localidad cercana a nuestra ciudad en el subterraneo y arremeti con furia a un par de pandilleros que se habían acercado a lastimarme, creo que los heri seriamente y despues había huido de la forma mas agil que me hubiese imaginado

Desperté bañado de sudor y muy agitado

Todo había sido bastante real

-que loco!-me decía yo mismo poniendome los lentes y respirando con fuerza, mas la alarma me indicaba que era hora de ir a clases

Mientras tanto en la RAD, Poseidon estaba leyendo el libro de la Talamasca, como ya saben Maddie se había quedado con el, aprovechaba que la dama estaba duchándose para buscar algo que le interesaba

El porque sus poderes estaban fallándole

Cuando de pronto, se apareció Gore detrás de el

-ocupado?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

Poseidon le miro

-que no debes estar dormido?

El vampiro por respuesta, le mostro un frasco con pastillas

-Viktor me las dio anoche, y creo que si funcionan! Me quede dormido como un bebe y desperté en la mañana, estaba realmente fascinado de ver el amanecer despues de tantos años de no verlo

Poseidon sonrio

-me alegro,…dime..estuviste aquí anoche?

-si…en mi habitación-dijo como si nada

- no saliste para nada?

Gore rio

-oye, se darte tu espacio cuando quieres estar a solas con tu chica

-bien, asi me gusta-lo palmeo Poseidon juguetonamente, cuando este lo agarro de la muñeca

-siempre podras contar conmigo, sere tu compañero fiel-le dijo mirándolo fijamente, el dios no supo como reaccionar ante esto cuando Maddie llego

-Hola Gore, que no se te hizo de dia?-pregunto cruzada de brazos en el marco de la puerta

El vampiro le ofrecio una reverencia

-buenos días Maddie, Viktor me dio unas pastillas para poder despertar en el dia y asi poder ayudar mas al equipo

-que bien-dijo ella jalando a su novio hacia si- le dire a Alucard que mande a felicitar a Stein por eso

Gore sonrio, mientras Poseidon rodaba los ojos con fastidio

-nena no te pongas Creepy, desayunamos?

-claro, si me disculpas…me lo llevo-sonrio la madre de Deuce con sarcasmo

Tomo a su novio de la mano y salio, justo cerrando la puerta dijo:

-no me cae

-Mad

-no me cae! No quiero que ocupe el lugar de Alucard

-el conde se puso exigente y debemos aceptar sus condiciones, Gore es un buen reemplazo

-quiere contigo!- le reclamo

-claro que no!

-crees que soy idiota? Ese tipo te quiere para el, y no se lo voy a permitir, si no se lo permiti a la Demeter que en gloria este, no se lo permitiré a este!

-creo que eres muy celosa-sonrio Poseidon besándola- al fin y al cabo…yo solo te amo a ti

-nos amas a Alucard y a mi, se honesto

-aaaah!-se quejo el dios.-quieres dejar de mencionarlo?

-no! No lo hare! Yo te comparto con mi amigo, con ese desconocido , NO, oiste? Me frikea que te toque, que no lo haga o te juro que va a conocerme!

-esta bien, esta bien,..calmate…se lo dire-dijo el dios

-no se lo digas, dame el placer de romperle la cara

-que violenta eres!-contesto el dios

Estaba por contestar cuando Hades llegaba a la mansión, traía jeans, dos camiseta sin mangas, y un pañuelo enredado en la cabeza, Poseidon lo miraba extrañado

-por dios…entro el maton del barrio a mi casa-solto con sarcasmo

-hermanito, la comedia es lo tuyo-sonrio Hades

- a donde tan elegante?-pregunto Maddie

-Alucard me mando a que vieran esto-dijo mostrando una usb

-fotos de el en el caribe? Paso!-contesto el dios

-revise tus archivos y me encontré fotos de Al tipo paparazzi en ellos hermanito, asi que no saques esa carta-sonrio el dios del inframundo yendo hacia las computadoras

-eran fotos para el equipo!-reclamo Poseidon mientras Maddie se reia- es en serio!

-claro! –dijo ella

Hades abrió la computadora de la RAD y busco en los archivos, eran fotos de los videos del subterraneo que conectaban a nuestra ciudad con el pueblo vecino, estaban las imagenes de un extraño hombre, de talla considerablemente alto, con la cara deforme y de color azul, Poseidon lo miro fijamente

-que es esa cosa?-pregunto Maddie-

-un monster y tal parece que ataco a un par de individuos dejándolos bastante mal

- es en la localidad vecina, pero…eso entra en nuestra jurisdicción?-pregunto la dama

-juralo que los del consejo lo harán nuestro problema, debemos averiguar quien es antes de que se haga nuestro , Hades, vigilaremos la ciudad esta noche, avisale a Ram, Wolf, y Stein

-Y Alucard?-pregunto su hermano

-el señor conde no creo que desee acompañarnos

-tonterias, ire a avisarle-decidio Maddie-

-querida…-replico Poseidon

-es del equipo, dejen sus nenadas y aguántate!

-bien!-contesto molesto- tu, y los demás se quedaran a cuidar de la ciudad, mientras Ram, Gore y yo iremos a esa localidad, disculpa pero aun recuerdo lo que me dijo y yo si se cumplir lo que me pidió, no me voy acercar a el, jamas

Y dando media vuelta , bajo hacia el laboratorio de Stein dejando a Hades y su novia mirándose uno al otro

-que genio-observo el rey del inframundo

-y que lo digas!

LA MAYORIA DE LOS DEL ROLE SOMOS 100%

ALXP, EN SERIO, CREEMOS QUE HACEN MEJOR PAREJA QUE CON MADDIE, ADEMAS,SOLO ERA UNA PREGUNTA, REY DECIDE CUANDO Y DE QUIEN HACE UN LEMON XD

ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS MAS Y SUBO NUEVO CHAPTER

DEUCE GORGON

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	4. Chapter 4

Una hora despues, Alucard estaba en su oficina trabajando, aunque tenia como se dice: " un ojo al gato y el otro al garabato"ya que buscaba información en el periódico local del ataque suscitado la noche anterior, cuando tocaron a su puerta, subio la mirada y Maddie estaba ahí

-puedo pasar o rompo las reglas establecidas

El vampiro sonrio

-tu siempre eres bienvenida, preciosa

Ella le beso doble vez en la mejilla

-te extrañamos mucho-dijo sinceramente

-lo se…y yo a los demás

-y a Poseidon

-a el no, siéntate…te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-sabes a lo que vengo-dijo ella -eso que ataco anoche..

-estaba patrullando la zona y note ese disturbio, cuando llegue ya no había rastros de nada, entre al sistema de vigilancia y solo pude tomar esas fotos con mi celular

-desde cuando vigilas otras localidades?-le pregunto Maddie

Al solo se encogio de hombros

-que aburrido has de estar en tu casa!-sonrio la dama

-Ine se duerme muy temprano, Vlad le hace eso a su madre

-es niño?-pregunto feliz su amiga

El conde sonrio orgulloso asintiendo

-Poseidon se pondrá feliz! Aunque yo le apostaba de que era beba

Al volteo los ojos con tristeza

-el te ama-le aseguro Maddie

-eso es cosa del pasado

-no lo es, Al…que fue lo que les paso?-

-no quiero hablar de eso linda, en verdad, prefiero cerrar ese capitulo en mi vida, además, Gore esta ahí ahora

-si, pero Gore no tiene una carpeta exclusiva de fotos en la lap de Poseidon

El vampiro la miro esperanzado

-en serio?

-todas fotos tuyas de paparazzi-le chismeo

-no se que decir al respecto..si sentirme halagado,…o asustado

-se que te gusto la noticia! Ahora, debes integrarte al equipo, Poseidon ira con Ram y ese rubiecito a la otra localidad, nosotros, debemos patrullar la ciudad, no sea que esa cosa ronde por aquí

-porque tiene que ir Gore?-pregunto celoso.-o Ram! Que no pueden ir otros?

-te lo dije, o te avivas o te lo bajan!-

-que lo disfruten!-dijo molesto

-contamos contigo o no?-

-sabes bien que si, siempre y cuando no tenga que toparme con tu novio

Maddie sonrio con malicia

-te apuesto, 100 dolares, a que has de tener, una foto de el en tu computadora

El vampiro le miro algo asustado, iba a negarlo pero solo resoplo, saco su cartera y le dio el dinero

-ja! Lo sabia! Esta noche a las 8 en mi casa, no faltes!-dijo la dama levantándose

-no le digas lo de la foto!

-me crees capaz?-pregunto con candidez

-de eso y mas!

Yo mientras tanto estaba en la escuela,mejor dicho, Holt había salido de mi, al haber pasado muy temprano por una ruidosa tienda de discos, llego a el instituto y se quedo dormido en cuanto empezaron las clases,que oso! se sentía muy cansado, cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y se dejo llevar por el sueño, no escucho ni el timbre en el cambio de clases, que mi novia tuvo que sacudirle fuerte para que se despertara

-eh? Que? Como?-pregunto asustado

-es hora de irnos dormilon-le dijo con su bella sonrisa

-cielos! No supe ni a que horas se fue el maestro

-te desvelaste anoche?-le pregunto ella a Holt

-no, de hecho Jackson se durmió temprano

( como debe ser!)

-entonces?

-quizas son las vitaminas que esta tomando, siempre me pasa, no te preocupes-sonrio el tipo azul besando a mi novia

Asi duro toda la mañana, el en mi cuerpo, incluso, jugo una reta con mis amigos, el, Holt, y Gil, contra Thad, Clawd y Deuce en las canchas de la escuela, les iban ganando por poco, cuando entro el bastante violento por una defensa que avento al pobre de el vampiro hacia la pared donde reboto con todo

-Thad!-gritaron Deuce y Clawd

El pobre chico estaba como bruja estampada en el muro

-que bonitas estrellitas!-decia el vampiro todo noqueado

Mis amigos fueron hasta el, mientras Holt se miraba la mano, había tenido una tremenda fuerza que hizo golpear al novio de Clawdeen de esa manera

-que rayos te pasa?-pregunto Deuce molesto

-perdona! No lo hice con intención-dijo apenado el chico yendo hacia el-perdoname Thad

-descuida-dijo el rumano levantándose-no te preocupes

-tienes un golpe terrible-observo su frente Clawd-mejor te llevamos a la enfermeria

-descuida..estoy bien

-si no te llevo, Clawdeen me mata, anda,... Deuce...

-ire contigo

Y ambos chicos, encaminaron a su amigo con el doctor, dejando a Holt bastante apenado y con Gil y Heath mirandolo fijamente

Esa misma tarde, el habia salido con mi novia al cine, habian ido a cenar y estaba con ella en el auto besandola, mas de pronto se puso mas apasionado de lo normal y estaba llevando las cosas a otra intensidad que Frankie se asusto y lo avento sumamente enojada

-Holt!-le grito furiosa

-l..o siento amor!

-que te pasa? Jamas te he dado motivos para sobrepasarte!-

-frankie lo lamento, yo no se que me paso y...

Pero ella estaba tan enojada que salio del auto hecha una furia azotando la puerta y entrando a su casa

Holt solo respiro molesto y encendio el auto regresando a casa

La Rad ya estaba repartida en toda la ciudad, Alucard se habia unido a la lucha y se encontraba con Hades arriba de un importante edificio, el conde estaba muy pensativo mientras el dios del inframundo fumaba tranquilamente

-me dijo Maddie que tu bebe sera niño, felicidades, ya tienen a la pareja

-los niños no son cotorros, lo sabias?-le regreso molesto Al -no tenemos que tener uno de cada uno

Hades sonrio

-estas igual que el

-no me lo menciones-contesto el papa de Lala molesto observandolo todo

-estas enojado porque Gore esta aqui?

-ese vampiro metrosexual me importa un comino

-ahora puede salir de dia

-como?-pregunto asombrado Alucard

-Stein le hizo unas pastillas que revierten su condicion nocturna

-Viktor siempre regandola!-reclamo furioso- imagino que tu hermano a de estar feliz de tener a su amiguito con el, genial!

-que puedo decir, es su nuevo compañero

El conde prefirio ya no seguir la platica y volvio a vigilar la ciudad, Hades lo veia de vez en cuando sonriendo, sabia que estaba sumamente furioso

Los 3 restantes habian llegado en auto hasta la estacion del subterraneo que conectaba ambas localidades, bajaron a revisar el sitio en donde habia sido el ataque

-en auto, se hace un trayecto de 1 hora, en subterraneo, 45 minutos, debo suponer que ese amigote es lugareño de este pueblo

-es lo mas seguro-acordo Ram

-eso lo habra hecho el?-preguntaba Gore señalando algunas sillas retorcidas

Sus compañeros estaban mirandolas realmente intrigados

-vaya fuerza-observo Poseidon-

-demasiada-acepto Ram-que haremos ahora?

-daremos una vuelta por la localidad, buscandolo, algo como lo que ocasiono esto, no debe llegar a nuestra ciudad-

Eran ya las 2 de la mañana, y Viktor continuaba vigilando los monitores desde la mansion, cuando noto un disturbio en la camara que apuntaba hacia el zoologico de la ciudad, varias aves y animalitos caminaban muy asustados saliendo por las rejas del lugar, enseguida llamo a sus compañeros

-Maddie!Alucard , algo pasa en el zoologico

-vamos hacia alla-

-enterado

Contestaron ambos,y en segundos, estaban ya adentro del sitio, Clawrk era el compañero de la dama,y Hades lo era del vampiro, mis padres no habian asistido por tener una boda familiar

Los 4 veian con asombro como los animales estaban sueltos por doquier.

Que cosa los habia liberado?, caminaban sigilosamente buscando al culpable, cuando Hades brinco hacia Alucard

-una vibora!-grito asustadisimo

Maddie le miro como diciendo "estas bromeando?" Señalando su tocado

El solo dijo:

-Bueno...tu y Deuce las controlan...es decir...-

Alucard lo bajo molesto, no le gustaba que lo tocaran

Corrijo!

No le gustaba que otro hombre aparte de Poseidon, lo tocara :p

Pero en efecto, varios animales estaban sueltos, incluso algunos de peligro ya que un oso enorme venia corriendo hacia ellos atacandolos, el conde apunto hacia la bestia cuando Maddie le jalo del brazo

-no! No podemos lastimarlos, es parte de la ciudad

-nos atacara!-reclamo el vampiro

-dejenmelo a mi-dijo Clawrk y se adelanto hacia el oso, el padre de los Wolf era mas fuerte de lo que mostraba y fue directo a la bestia, peleando contra el y sometiendolo enseguida, lo llevo a un foso que estaba cerca dejandolo caer dentro en donde no atacaria a nadie mas, los 3 restantes lo veian asombrado hasta que la dama reacciono

-busquemos al culpable

Su compañero tenia el asunto bajo control y salieron en busca de quien habia liberado a todos aquellos animales

Al dar vuelta a una plazoleta, varias aves volaban asustadas hacia ellos, nublando un poco la vision de los guerreros, mas no dejaron de notar que en una de las jaulas, los barrotes estaban abiertos, y una extraña criatura comia de los restos de un animal que recien habia asesinado, se acercaron accionando sus armas y magia, el ser volteo hacia ellos, las sombras del lugar no lo hicieron distinguir que cosa era, mas era realmente muy habil, que se lanzo hacia ellos, de una forma muy rapida, el conde disparo mas no pudo detenerle a tiempo y en su escapada lo lanzo contra Hades,que los tiro como muñecos de trapo lejos, las flechas de Maddie no lo detuvieron y salio veloz trepando por los arboles, Clawrk no se movio de la forma tan rapida que habia huido, la mujer lo miro y dijo asombradisima:

-viste eso?-

-no puedo creerlo! Es solo una sombra azul

-Hades!quitate de encima!-reclamaba Alucard furioso tratando de liberarse

-ahi voy! Que no fue porque estabas muy guapo y cai sobre ti, te enteras?esa cosa me empujo!

-no me dejaste dispararle!-grito el vampiro molesto a Maddie

-no sabemos que cosa es! Y levantense ya los dos! Tenemos que seguirlo!

la mujer y Clawrk salian corriendo, mientras la pareja se levantaba tras de ellos

-Viktor!-decia Maddie por el comunicador- no los pierdas!

-es demasiado rápido-decia el hombre algo frikeado- las cámaras no las detectan

-eso no es posible!llama a Poseidon-

-enseguida

MUY BIEN! ESAS SON MIS CHICAS, SIEMPRE TAN DISPUESTAS A DEJAR UN COMENTARIO AMABLE

PERFECTO

ESPERO UNOS 20 MAS

DEUCE GORGON

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	5. Chapter 5

El padre de Lala se adelanto a la lucha pero no encontró rastros de la criatura, aun cuando busco por toda la ciudad, los demás hicieron lo mismo pero no encontraron pista alguna del extraño ser, los miembros de la RAD habían llegado ya a la Mansion llegando a toda velocidad y tanto Gore como Ram, bajaban realmente asustados de la manera de manejar de Poseidon

-estas loco?-le gritaba el faraón descendiento bastante palido- venias casi a 290!

Alucard estaba encima de la mansión no queriando entrar con sus compañeros para evitar ver al dios, y sonreía discretamente al ver al padre de Cleo de esa forma y a su rival que estaba con ojos como platos del temor

-no sean nenas , asi manejo yo, vamos-mando Poseidon entrando

-deja de ver las películas de Rapido y Furioso!-le grito Ram sintiendo sus piernas de gelatina

Maddie y los demás, vigilaban los monitores, nada había aparecido de nuevo

-que fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto

-nuestro amigo destazo un tigre siberiano y se comio por entero sus vísceras-informo su novia

El dios lo miro extrañado

-como?

-deleitate con la imagen-dijo Maddie lanzándole su iphone- volvi para tomarle una foto por si no me creías

Los 3 restantes, veian la fotografía, era muy desagradable

-vieron que cosa era?

-no realmente, era un tipo como de 1.90 de estatura, bastante musculoso

-era de color azul-completo Clawrk

-como un pitufo subdesarrollado-bromeo Hades

-como es que esta aquí? Pensamos que era de la otra localidad-dijo Poseidon

-creo que llego a la nuestra ya-dijo Ram preocupado

- si esto mato un tigre con sus propias manos…

-y libero al resto de los animales-completo Maddie

-que es lo que desea? Debemos capturarlo, o es un Monster que se trastorno, o es un nuevo enemigo poderoso

Los miembros del equipo se miraron unos a otros, los normies no iban a estar nada contentos con lo ocurrido la noche anterior en su adorado zoologico

Y asi fue en efecto, al dia siguiente, las noticias las inundaban con el extraño suceso y el pobre tigre sin vísceras, Papá veia el canal local escuchando lo sucedido, cuando yo entre a almorzar con ellos

-buenos días-salude

El solo estaba mirando atentamente a la reportera

Yo me sente sin muchas ganas de comer, me sentía algo indispuesto, hasta asqueado que en cuanto mamá me puso la comida, me sentí descompuesto y sali corriendo al baño, ella me miro preocupada

-querido?-me llamo

Yo devolvía el estomago mientras tanto

Ella toco la puerta del baño

-estas bien?

Papá volteo

-que sucede?

-es Jackson, creo que esta enfermo

El se levanto

-hijo?

Yo Sali con la cara mas verde que un aguacate

-me siento mal-dije débilmente

-quizas te resfriaste-me dijo mamá abrazandome- vamos a la cama

-puedo revisarte si gustas-ofrecio Henry

-descuida…solo quiero dormir-pedi yo

-llamare al instituto y avisare que no iras..vamos cariño

Obedeci a mi madre que me llevo a mi cama y me quede profundamente dormido,en ese momento, llamaron a mi casa,y mi padre contesto

-Henry?-pregunto Poseidon

-si, hola amigo, como estas?

-bastante genial, podrias venir a la mansión en este momento? Quiero preguntarte algo

-seguro…voy para alla-ofrecio

Mi mama había llamado a mi novia para avisarle que estaba algo enfermo, aunque Frankie estaba algo molesta conmigo, se preocupo enseguida, y me mandaba mensajes a mi teléfono deseando mi mejoría, obviamente yo no los conteste porque estaba profundamente en brazos de Morfeo

No me crean gay ._.

Asi se dice!

Mi progenitor llegaba con Poseidon al cuartel y entro decididamente, el también tenia llave del lugar, el papa de Deuce lo saludo desde los monitores junto a Stein

-hola! Me alegro que hayas podido venir

-me hablaste y aquí me tienes-respondio-en que te puedo servir?

-podrias mirar esto?

El dios le paso una carpeta a mi padre con la información del extraño monstruo incluso la del animal destazado

-esto es desagradable

-asi es..solo un monster con una fuerza terrible y desquiciado podría hacer eso…no lo crees?

Papá lo miro

-me estas acusando?

-no

-en serio? Porque tu mirada me dice lo contrario

-solo quiero preguntarte si esa extraña pócima tuya, fue destruida por completo en el pasado

Mi padre monto en cólera

-por supuesto que si!

-y no has experimentado con mas?

-Poseidon! No he entrado a un laboratorio en años, dije que me retiraría y lo he cumplido, mi familia me interesa mas que nada en este mundo

-en tiempo pasado no era asi

-pero ahora es diferente! Todos podemos cambiar de opinión o no?

-realmente los humanos jamas cambian de parecer

-en serio? Asi como tu?

-yo no soy un ser humano-sonrio el dios orgulloso

-entonces dentro de ti, sigues queriendo lastimar a Maddie?

Poseidon se quedo en silencio

Lo había pillado

-asi que no me digas que no se puede cambiar cuando tu mismo lo has hecho-prosigio el- ahora estas con ella, tienes a tu familia, y eres el líder de la RAD, yo también atesoro a mi esposa y mi hijo y no he vuelto a transformarme en Edward Hyde en siglos….sea lo que haya sido…no fui yo…por favor…creeme

Viktor veia algo apenado a Poseidon, de hecho, había sido idea de el, el interrogar a mi padre, el dios solo asintió concediéndole la razón a mi papá

-lo siento..pero teníamos que estar seguros

-descuida…pero existen criaturas mas viles que yo-sonrio el con melancolía- vampiros, hombres lobos..

-el caso es que no es asi, viste la foto de al final?

Mi padre la miro

Era el ser, bastante alto y de color azul

-no se que cosa puede ser-respondio- pero esta noche vendre a ayudarte con la vigilancia, mi esposa no vendrá, estará cuidando a Jackson, esta un poco enfermo

-de acuerdo, con que tu vengas es mas que suficiente

-aquí estare-dijo el con una sonrisa

Yo desperté pasadas la una de la tarde, aun con el estomago muy revuelto y no había querido comer nada, todo me asqueaba, lei los mensajes de mi novia y le conteste que no se preocupara por mi, mande miles de besitos y ella había prometido venir mas tarde a visitarme despues de clases,realmente yo no queria visitas

Me sentía extrañamente raro y con mucha furia dentro

Deuce llego a casa de su padre a eso de las 4, había tenido entrenamiento doble y no lo habían soltado hasta esa hora, llego aventando la mochila y se sento en la sala del penthouse, su padre llego detrás de el, besándolo en la mejilla

-mal dia?

-pesimo-dijo el

-se te nota-sonrio levantando la mochila de su hijo-pide la comida y ve a descansar, yo tengo que estar en la RAD hasta muy tarde, tendras que quedarte a solas esta noche

-descuida, tengo tarea para la vida-respondio de malas-este semestre es bastante pesado!

-se que lo haras bien-le animo prendiéndole la tele- anda, puedes comer y ver el juego, no esta Maddie

-genial-sonrio Deuce

Su papá estaba cambiando los canales buscando el juego que su hijo queria ver cuando paso rápidamente hacia las noticias, hablaban del ser que se había comido al tigre y se comparaba con el que había atacado la otra localidad, mostrando una nueva foto que había sido revelada

En ella, se veia al hombre extraño con un tatuaje de yin y yan en la espalda

Deuce pego un sendo brinco gritando

-no le cambies!

Poseidon volteo asustado

Su hijo señalaba a la televisión gritando un:

-es HOLT!

El dios miro la pantalla, cuando cambio la escena

-estas seguro?-pregunto a su hijo

-claro que estoy seguro!-respondio Deuce abriendo su lap- esa foto debe estar ya en la red! Espera

Y se puso a buscarla en la internet hábilmente

-reconoceria ese tatuaje en donde sea, esta pesimamente mal hecho y siempre lo hemos visto cuando vamos a la playa, Jackson lo tiene en la espalda

Poseidon se acerco a el viendo su lap

-aquí esta!

Y le mostro la foto del hombre con el tatuaje en el reverso de su cuerpo

-es el!-dijo con espanto

-ven conmigo-mando- tenemos que reunir al equipo

Y ambos hombres salieron rumbo a la mansión

Yo me había quedado profundamente dormido, cuando mi madre entro a revisarme, iba a ir al supermercado por unos viveres y me iba a avisar que no tardaba, mas al verme descansando prefirió no interrumpir mi sueño, tomo una notita, la puso a lado de mi cama con un

"no tardo, mamá"

Y salio despacio, en la entrada se encontró con Frankie quien había ido a verme con Abbey

HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ DEJANDOLES EL CAPITULO QUINTO

Y LES GUSTARIA OTRA ACTIVIDAD?

COMO SABEN, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA YA PLANEADA E INCLUSO, REY SABE COMO VOLVERA A UNIR A POSEIDON Y AL

PERO QUEREMOS SABER SU OPINION

COMO LOS UNIRIAN USTEDES?

COMO SERIA BUENO QUE VOLVIERAN A SER AMIGOS?

NOS ENCANTARIA SABER SU OPINION

20 COMENTARIOS MAS Y SEGUIMOS

DEUCE GORGON

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	6. Chapter 6

-hola señora Jekyll-saludaba ella

-hola queridas-sonrio mamá –vienen a ver a Jackson?

-si ..podemos verrrlo?-pregunto la rusa

-le trajimos la tarea

-esta dormido, pero espérenlo en la sala, no tardare ire por algunas cosas al supermercado-

-quiere ayuda?-pregunto Frankie

-no, descuiden, solo ire por las cosas para la cena, ustedes entren y asi me cuidan a mi niño por mientras

Entro al auto, se despidió de mis amigas, y se fue

Ambas entraron a mi casa

-su niño? Tu suegrrra es muy carrriñosa con Jackson

-y algo sobreprotectora-sonrio Frankie- pero todas las mamas son asi

-porrr eso es asi de insegurrro-critico Abbey

-es su único hijo, yo la entiendo, quizás mi hijo sea asi

-deverrras quierres un hijo de el?-pregunto la novia de mi primo con cara de asco

-claro! Es el hombre que amo, y aunque ayer se porto mal, en verdad deseo tener una familia a su lado

-errres una frresa!-se burlo su amiga

-el amor se disfruta paso a paso-

-si perrro no tenias que rrreaccionar tan …exagerrradamente santurrona, eso estuvo mal

-no lo hice asi!-se defendió mi novia

-como quierrras pero pobrrre Holt, te trrae unas ganas!

-Abbey eso es incorrecto!-dijo Frankie molesta y sentándose

-lo dicho, errres una frresa!

Yo dormia en mi habitación mientras mi pulso se aceleraba peligrosamente

Poseidon y Deuce estaban llegando ya a la mansion bajando apresuradamente, Gore, Hades, Stein y mi padre estaban ya ahí, solo faltaba Maddie y Ram

-caballeros-saludo Poseidon al entrar-

-hola-saludo papá sonriendo

Deuce le miro nervioso

-cariño, podrias ir y poner la foto en los monitores?-pregunto el dios

-claro

El griego obedecio y fue hacia Operetta que era quien estaba con la computadora principal, organizando la informacion del equipo, tomo una de las lap y metio una usb

En eso Ram entro

-los normies estan furiosos por lo que esta pasando-anuncio-quieren dar caza a esa criatura esta misma noche

Poseidon miro a su hijo quien le hacia señas de que estaba listo

-mas vale que no los dejemos hacerlo,-dijo el lider- porque podriamos perder.. A un buen elemento

-ya te dije que yo no soy!-reclamo papa-porque no crees en mi, Poseidon!

-yo jamas dije que fueras tu-dijo el

Y Deuce mostraba la foto en la pantalla principal

Operetta fue la primera que reacciono

-es Holt!

Mi padre se acerco terriblemente asustado al monitor

-pero...

-es el tatuaje de tu hijo?-le pregunto el dios

-es imposible!-respondio el-mi hijo es incapaz de hacer eso! Holt no es tan poderoso! Eso es un truco

-tomamos la foto del noticiero-le interrumpio Deuce- los normies los sacaron del video de la estacion del subterraneo

-no hay duda entonces-observaba Stein- es Holt

-pero..porque esta asi!-pregunto asustado papa

-eso podrias contestarlo tu-respondio Poseidon

Mi padre estaba harto de que el sugiriera que el habia tenido algo que ver que se fue directo hacia el para enfrentarlo cuando Gore se aparecio entre ellos deteniendo a Henry

-por enesima vez entiende!yo no lo hice!-gritaba papa

-tranquilicese sr. Jekyll-le pidio con voz serena el vampiro

-deja de hacer ese escandalo!-le contestaba Poseidon-que estoy harto de escenas telenoveleras!si no fuiste tu, ok, ya capte, vale, pero entonces como explicas que tu hijo sea el doble azul de Hulk y para variar se haya comido al tigre del zoologico como si fuese el de las zucaritas del cereal!-

-yo no lo se!-le grito

-pues comienza a pensar la forma de hacerlo volver a entrar en razon o lo van a terminar encerrando en un manicomio como paso contigo! Y no creo que desees que tu niño pase por eso, o si?

Papá se calmo enseguida

-no...sabes que no

-bien! Ahora... Si ya se te paso el "momento Alucard" podriamos ir por tu hijo?

-el esta enfermo, no para de vomitar

-el tipo se comio las visceras de un animal mas grande que el,como esperas que este?

-ggggh!-dijeron Operetta y Deuce a la vez

-ademas-continuo Poseidon-debes hallar una cura para el, quizas como esta madurando, sus poderes estan cambiando con el, y solo espero que no lo terminen jodiendolo como paso contigo-

-que sutil-sonrio Hades

-no he entrado en un laboratorio en siglos-respondio mi progenitor asustado

-ahora lo haras! Stein estara contigo para ayudarte

-si amigo-le palmeo Viktor-ayudaremos a tu hijo

-ya lo ven? Eso es trabajo de equipo!

Papa se quedo pensativo un momento y recordo

-Jackson esta tomandose unas vitaminas...

-vitaminas?-repitio Poseidon

-si, mas eran diferentes...creo que debo analizarlas primero

-debemos ir por el,Deuce, quedate aqui y avisale a tu madre, Stein, comienza a preparar todo en el lab, Ram, tu Y Gore vendran conmigo, Hades...avisale a tu novio

-al tuyo, hermanito, yo no tengo tan malos gustos-sonrio con burla

Mientras tanto, mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir los primeros estragos del cambio, mi corazon se acelero, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mis ojos se abrieron con una fiera mirada en color azul, me levante maquinalmente y mi cuerpo comenzo a crecer, sin que yo me diera cuenta de esto

Abbey y Frankie estaban platicando en la sala como si nada, cuando oyeron un golpe fuerte

-que fue eso?-pregunto la rusa

-fue en la habitacion de Jackson

-se habrrra caido de la cama?-cuestiono con burla

-esperemos que no-dijo Frankie levantandose- vayamos a ver

Iban las dos por el pasillo, cuando el terrible ser que era, rompio la puerta en mil pedazos, ellas gritaron aterradas, Abbey se defendio lanzandome su poder de hielo, mas lo esquive escapando por la ventana y destrozando todo a mi paso

-que cosa es eso!-grito mi novia aterrada!

-yo que se! Es la casa de tu chico-le regreso en el mismo tono su amiga

-Jackson!-dijo Frankie corriendo hacia mi habitacion

Pero obviamente yo no estaba en ella

La criatura que era yo iba derribando todo en su camino, Alucard quien patrullaba la zona, me miro y comenzo a seguirme disparandome su arsenal

Mas mi piel era mas dura de lo normal que solo rebotaban en mi

-pero que mierda!-decia furioso-volviendo a disparar, que realmente me hizo volltear enfadado y tome un pequeño auto prestado

Mi fuerza habia aumentado increiblemente

Y se lo lance al padre de Lala el cual desaparecio a tiempo de que lo golpeara

-quien demonios te crees, idiota!-reclamaba furioso reapareciendo mas cerca de mi y sin pensarlo, lanzo su magia oscura en mi atrapandome

Eso dolia en serio!

Yo trataba de liberarme ya que me estaba quemando con un halo de fuego atroz, sentia como el infierno me envolvia cuando una ola me salvo

Liberado del fuego, escape

-pero que...-decia Al asombrado e iba a repetir la dosis cuando lo envolvio un torbellino de agua, el conde daba vueltas como rehilete sin poder safarze, y hasta cuando quiso, el que controlaba ese tornado, lo libero, dejando caer al pobre vampiro totalmente empapado , mareado y tosiendo ,sacando el agua que se habia alojado en sus pulmones

-idiota!-le grito a la persona que sabia, habia sido

Poseidon llego a su lado junto a Hades

-podrias ayudar a levantar al conde, hermanito?-pidio el dios dignamente mientras veia a Clawrk, Ram y Jekyll ir detras de mi

-seguro-sonrio el dios

Pero Alucard se levanto furioso y totalmente empapado

-ya lo tenia preso! Porque me detuviste!

-hermanito, podrias explicarle al señor conde la situacion?-dijo de nuevo el padre de Deuce sin mirar a su ex amigo

-claro!.. Al, te llame pero no contestaste, te iba a dar instrucciones-

-estaba montando guardia! Ese monstruo esta aqui!

-hermanito, le informarias al conde quien es el monstruo?-dijo de nuevo Poseidon

-deja tus juegos!

-Alucard, el monstruo es..

-mirame cuando te hablo!-le grito el vampiro a su amigo ignorando a Hades- al menos merezco eso!

-Hades..informale de todo al señor conde y alcanzanos lo mas pronto que puedas-dijo Poseidon accionando su torbellino de agua y alejandose

eso era demasiado para el orgulloso vampiro que no toleraba ser ignorado

-tu hermano es un imbecil!-le gritaba furico

-y que esperabas despues de todo? Que siguiera siendo el mismo de antes? No conoces realmente a Poseidon, Alucard, es la persona mas rencorosa que existe

El vampiro solo resoplo con furia

-el monstruo que estuviste a punto de desaparecer, es Holt Hyde

-como?-volteo el conde sorprendido

-lo que oyes, si el no te hubiese detenido, ahorita estuvieramos lamentando otro deceso del grupo, anda, vayamos con ellos

Alucard se quedo pensativo, si me hubiese dañado, Lala jamas se lo hubiera perdonado, era uno de sus grandes amigos y novio de Frankie, de alguna forma, Poseidon le habia dado la mano

Hizo un bufido molesto, y siguió a Hades

WOW., USTEDES REALMENTE ME SORPRENDEN

ESTOY SEGURO QUE LES ENCANTARIA UNA HISTORIA POR DIA DE REY VERDAD?

._.

JAJA XD MEJOR NO DOY IDEAS O MI NOVIA ME MATA

20 COMENTS Y SUBO EL SIGUIENTE

DEUCE GORGON

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	7. Chapter 7

Ram y los demás me habían perdido

-no esta!-anunciaba el faraón a su líder-desaparecio!

-ustedes si que están buenos para traer la muerte!-dijo Poseidon con sarcasmo

-si no te hubieras quedado a platicar con tu vampiro-reclamo el padre de Cleo-nos hubieras ayudado!-

-mi vampiro esta aquí-dijo el dios abrazando a Gore- el otro es solo una piedra en el trasero

-ja ja-contestaba furioso Alucard llegando con Hades

-debemos encontrarlo! Es mi hijo-pedia papá asustado

-tranquilizate,estoy pensando-reclamo el dios

-Poseidon!-

-sshhh! Me distraes!…bien…separémonos, dos en dos, lo localizaremos y lo rodeamos, nada de balas o magia negra, solo atenlo para llevarlo a casa!

-lo haces sonar tan facil!-dijo Hades con cara de incredulidad

-entendido!-dijeron los demas

Y Alucard iba adelantarse para ir con su amigo, por la costumbre, cuando Gore lo tomo de la cintura elevándose con el, dejando al conde con un palmo de narices

-Al! Vamos-pedia Hades

El vampiro solo veia como le habían quitado a su amigo en su cara

-voy a matar a ese imbécil-decia el papá de Lala sumamente furico saliendo detrás de su amigo

El dios tenia una magnifica vista aérea gracias a su nuevo compañero y noto cuando me estaba adentrando a las alcantarillas

-porque de nuevo aguas negras?-se preguntaba fastidiado-odio las aguas negras! Llévame alla grandote!-le pedia

Gore obedecio, Poseidon trastabillo un poco al aterrizar, pero se estabilizo y comicamente, alzo los brazos cual gimnasta

-aterrizaje limpio-bromeo

El aleman rio ante su ocurrrencia

El dios llamo a los demás

-alcantarillas, al sur, esta adentro

-no entres solo-pidio Ram-vamos para alla

-y quien te dijo que entrare? El saldrá!-dijo orgulloso

Se paro delante de la entrada, activo sus poderes pero ellos se negaron a obedecer

-ay no de nuevo!-se quejo el novio de Maddie

-que pasa?-pregunto Gore

Poseidon suspiro con fuerza volviendo a llamar a su elemento

No pasaba nada

-vamos vamos!-pedia el furioso

El vampiro le miro, en el cuello, se notaban las venas que relucían de forma bastante atractiva y suculenta para un ser como el

Los ojos del alemán cambiaron

Poseidon estaba demasiado concentrado en que sus poderes funcionaban que no veia que su compañero iba acercándose a el de forma amenazante

Gore lucia ya sus colmillos preparado a morderlo cuando un fugaz fogonazo de luz lo alejo violentamente del dios, el papá de Deuce volteo extrañado y Al solo sonreía con malicia diciendo:

-ups…me equivoque, pensé que era el monstruo…perdón- se disculpo con una sonrisa mas falsa que un billete de 1.50

En eso, a Poseidon le volvieron los poderes y el agua del drenaje llegaba cual tsunami trayendome con ella, los demás, se apartaron a tiempo, mas el dios de los mares recibió todo de lleno, cuando volvia de nuevo a su cause, el padre de Deuce estaba totalmente mojado de agua sucia

-si…ya me lo imaginaba...-decia el con cara de -_-

Ram llegaba en ese instante y me ato con su magia, al igual que Hades y Alucard, Papá llegaba también asustado

-tengan cuidado! Es mi niño

-es muy fuerte!-gritaba el faraón

-no deja de ser Holt! Por favor

-Poseidon!-gritaba Alucard luchando- haz algo o se ira!

-acaso no pueden contra un joven de 18 años? Que buenos guerreros!-reclamo el dios quien me atrapo en un torbellino de agua el cual me hacia girar sin cesar

-no queremos lastimarlo-dijo Hades- o hacerle algo por el estilo

El hermano de Poseidon siempre limitaba sus mortales poderes, era una regla que el dios le había impuesto, para no lastimar a los mortales

Yo me sentía realmente mareado, bueno, quiero decir el monstruo que era yo, ya que estaba dentro de un tornado que me hacia girar de forma rapida, eso me debilito y me desmaye, al verme,El dios me dejo caer cual saco de papas en el piso

-listo-sonrio el con sarcasmo- ya no dara lata por un rato,llevémoslo a casa

Una hora mas tarde, yo despertaba en una celda,mi condicion normie habia vuelto, obviamente grite asustado, mas Deuce bajaba con una bandeja de comida

-tranquilo amigo

-Deuce! Sácame de aquí

El se sento en una silla que estaba afuera, traía un ipad consigo y me dijo

-tenemos que hablar

Los mayores estaban mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Stein, papá había traido las vitaminas que me habían dado, y miraba por un telescopio con espanto,ya que tenia parte de su antigua pócima en ella

-pero no es posible!-decia asombrado

-que cosa?-pregunto Poseidon quien estaba con Gore y Ram aparte, ya perfectamente bañado

-esto…contiene mi antigua formula!pero si la destrui por completo!

-estas seguro?-pregunto el dios acercándose

-totalmente, alguien se la dio a mi hijo para que su poder se descontrolara… esto es grave!-

-crees poder contrarestarlo?

-yo?-pregunto asustado

Poseidon rodo los ojos

-lo haría yo, pero deje mi equipo de preparar pócimas "mi alegría" en casa, asi que tendras que hacerlo tu!-le regreso con su acostumbrado sarcasmo

Al quien estaba en una esquina bastante apartado, solo sonreía al escucharlo, era realmente agradable para el volver a oir su deliciosa ironia

Gore solo le veia sumamente furioso, le había quitado la oportunidad de convertir al dios en su compañero

Pero ya tendría otra oportunidad

-Poseidon-decia papa nervioso- hace tiempo ya, que deje de…hacer esto, me llevo a lugares oscuros de mi mente y...

-solo tu puedes salvar a tu hijo, Jackson está en problemas, y solo confía en ti, debes hacerlo

-y si fallo?-decia casi lloroso

El dios lo tomo de los hombros

-eso es algo que la mayoría que somos padres tememos, pero el espera que lo saques de ese lio, los normies lo están buscando, si se vuelve a descontrolar, sera muy difícil volver a capturarlo y no te aseguro que ellos tengan piedad con el….asi que tu decides…o dominas tus temores….o tu hijo sufre

Henry solo asintió aun nervioso

-necesitare…ayuda

-yo estare contigo-dijo Stein apoyándolo- no soy muy bueno como tu, pero lo intentare

Papá sonrio, era bueno tener amigos

Yo no podía creer todo lo que me estaba contando mi amigo, mas mire las fotos y me convenci al mirar mi tatuaje

-como…como paso esto? Mis poderes…

-nada tiene que ver contigo-me explicaba Deuce- fueron las pastillas que te estabas tomando

-mis vitaminas?

-si

-pero…eran seguras!

-por supuesto que no, ellas fueron las que derivaron en un …ser bastante maligno

-Frankie…

-descuida, Cleo le conto ya todo, esta muy preocupada por ti, pero no puede venir a verte, esta prohibido

Yo asentí algo apenado, Deuce me había contado como la había asustado a ella y a Abbey,al haber ido por las vitaminas a casa, se habia encontrado a mi mama y mis amigas todas histericas, ya me imaginaba la regañiza que me esperaba de parte de Heath

-me comi un tigre!-dije asqueadisimo

Deuce sonrio

-descuida, no pasa nada

-tu no te has comido uno y eso que eres un semi dios!-

-y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto algo ofendido

-bueno…no lo se…sabes

En eso, un dolor terrible me inundo, mis ojos cambiaron y le dije

-…Deuce…aléjate

El griego se levanto, tocando un alarma que estaba cerca, y mi transformacion comenzó

El espantoso ser comenzó a salir de mi

Poseidon llego abajo con los demás, jalando a su hijo detrás de el

-quedate atrás

-papá! El es mi amigo!

- en este momento, el no tiene amigos, cachorro, quédate detrás de mi-le pidió seriamente

Y yo rugi con furia

Alucard por instinto saco sus armas, mas el dios le obligo a bajarlas, Ram apuntaba también hacia mi diciendo

-esa reja no aguantara

-lo hara –dijo confiado

Me avente varias veces sobre mi celda y las paredes comenzaban a crujir peligrosamente

-bueno…bien puedo equivocarme-dijo Poseidon con ironia

-esto déjamelo a mi-pidio Hades

El dios cambio su ropaje a su acostumbrado outfit del inframundo, las cuencas de sus ojos se volvieron negras, y con un movimiento de su mano, me ato a la pared con unas extrañas cadena de fuego, yo rugia feroz, mas había funcionado, Hades había podido contenerme

-hermano?-preguntaba Poseidon sigilosamente

El hombre regreso a la normalidad y sonriendo le contesto a el dios

-descuida…no voy a descontrolarme…esto es por bebe

El padre de Deuce sonrio, mientras el griego se acercaba a la reja

-no podemos tenerlo asi! Se lastimara!

-hijo, es necesario

-pero...

-el estara bien, no te preocupes-le sonrio Poseidon con ternura-debemos hacer guardia para cuidarlo, Ram, quedate primero con el principe de Valaquia, los suplire mas tarde

Ambos se hicieron muecas uno al otro mientras los demas se retiraban al lab

-mas te vale que te apures con eso-pedia el dios entrando-tu hijo esta de muuy mal humor

-no me presiones!-le grito

-no te presiono pero Jackson esta atado con cadenas y creeme no es nada bonito estar asi, preguntaselo a Prometeo

-Dad-le dijo Deuce

Henry suspiraba asustado y nervioso, no es nada bueno para el trabajar bajo presion

Que comenzo a sentirse extraño

Stein lo noto, diciendo en voz baja

-Poseidon...

El dios lo miro y noto el cambio en el

-oh oh-dijo jalando a Deuce con el

Papa se convertia en Edward Hyde

-no ...me..presiones!-gritaba transformandose

La nueva criatura arrojo todo con increible fuerza, Poseidon protegio a su hijo mientras Viktor era aventado con furia hacia la pared

Ram y Al escucharon el ruido, que el vampiro sumamente asustado dijo:

-Poseidon!-

Y salio del lugar dejando solo al faraon

20 COMENTS Y SUBO EL CAPITULO FINAL

DEUCE GORGON

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	8. Chapter 8

Mi padre peleaba ya contra el dios que trataba de distraerlo para que no tocara a su hijo, Gore llego en ese instante a controlar a la criatura mas recibio tremendo golpe de parte de mi papa,noqueandolo facilmente, varias formulas explotaban al unisono

-Deuce!sal de aqui!-le pedia Poseidon a su hijo

Mas el griego queria llegar a Stein quien estaba desmayado cerca del fuego, con peligro de calcinarlo, trataba de llegar hasta el, cuando un fogonazo lo detuvo, mi padre no iba a dejar escaparle, Poseidon llamo a su elemento mas este se volvia a negar

-no ahora!-pedia asustado tratando de llegar a su hijo, mas Edward se lo evitaba, Deuce trataba de alejarse de fuego, Cuando Alucard aparecio, abrazandolo y desaparecio con el,Hades llego a salvar a Viktor mientras Clawrk ayudaba a Poseidon, Maddie estaba ya en la entrada apuntando su peligroso arco y atraveso certeramente el tobillo de mi padre con una flecha tranquilizadora,este grito y en un segundo, estaba dormido, el agua del sistema de seguridad de la mansion se activo y apago el incipiente incendio

-pero que demonios paso!-pregunto Maddie furiosa

Poseidon estaba en una esquina bastante golpeado

-nada amor...que ahora tenemos a dos imitadores de Hulk en lugar de a uno

Mas tarde, mi padre estaba durmiendo en la sala con el tobillo vendado,mientras esperaban todos que se despertara,el dios relataba lo sucedido

-tu si que sacas lo peor de cada uno de nosotros, literalmente Poseidon!-le regañaba Maddie

-si!-dijeron a un mismo tiempo todos

El solo rodo los ojos

-el es quien tiene problemas de ira y me culpan a mi,que bien! Gracias amigos!...pero en fin, lo importante ahora es, quien rayos va a pagarme ese laboratorio?

-tu lo provocaste, tu lo pagaras-dijo Maddie

-yo porque?

-porque presionas y presionas y mira las consecuencias, eso haces con todo mundo Poseidon! Explotamos y sacamos los monstruos que hay en nosotros, creeme, yo soy fiel testiga de eso, asi que, te vas a joder y vas a reponer ese maldito lab y entre mas pronto mejor!-mando la dama

Todos se miraron unos a otros y Alucard comenzo a aplaudirle a la señora y el resto le siguio

-que graciosos!-se quejo Poseidon

En eso, Henry se desperto sobresaltado

-ya se como revertirlo!

Sus amigos lo miraron

El se incorporo

-la toxina D3Rs es la que esta al doble, si busco un inhibidor hormonal, sera muy facil hacer que vuelva a su estado original

-hola genio!-le saludo Poseidon con sarcasmo-destruiste el laboratorio! Como rayos vas a trabajar ahora?

-ups-respondio papa apenado

-y lo vas a tener que pagar!-le regaño el dios

-lo pagaras tu!-reclamo Maddie

-y que haremos ahora?-pregunto Hades-

-debemos buscar el antidoto-dijo Stein-podemos ir a mi lab pero no tengo un inhibidor hormonal centrifugo, eso solo en un laboratorio de medicias

-Deuce, hay una de esas cosas en la ciudad?-pregunto su padre

-sera cuestion de averiguarlo

-entonces hazlo, pequeño, que podriamos hacerle una visita-sonrio el dios de manera maliciosa

Habia en efecto, un edificio en donde una prestigiosa marca de farmacos tenia sus laboratorios, Poseidon,Maddie, Gore, Stein y Papa, se aparecian esa noche en lo alto del mismo

-bien, creo que ya no hay nadie

-esto es allanamiento de morada-dijo Gore algo asustado

-si quieres, no entres-pidio Maddie sonriendo con malicia

-yo siempre acompañare a Poseidon en cualquier empresa que realice

-si, ya lo se, pero el se acuesta conmigo y tengo mas derechos que tu -le recordo la dama- por donde entramos?-volteo preguntandole a su novio

-por aca-

Y se dirigio hacia una puerta, abriendola con su poder

-listo, Primero las damas!

-Gore?-dijo Maddie dandole paso

El solo sonrio de mala manera

Poseidon hizo pasar a su novia, luego a los otros dos, al pasar el aleman le dijo

-si ves que Jekyll se descontrola, te llevas a mi mujer a la RAD

-descuida-asintio el rubio

Mientras tanto el otro vampiro se habia quedado a cuidarme, estaba bastante molesto de haber sido comisionado para montar guardia, y que su lugar, fuese llenado con otra persona, estaba pensando en eso, cuando le ofrecieron un cafe, Al subio la mirada y era Deuce

-pense que te gustaria uno

-gracias-sonrio el tomandolo

El griego se sento a su lado, yo aun no cambiaba y estaba hecho todo un monstruo

-puedo estar aqui?-le pregunto mirandolo

-por supuesto, que pregunta!-sonrio el

-como...tu y Poseidon...

-eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Deuce

-Lala tambien estaba preocupada por papa

El suspiro

-lo se, ha estado algo molesta por lo que sucedio, pero yo se porque lo hice... Es lo mejor

Deuce se quedo en silencio y minutos despues, pregunto directo:

-amas a mi Padre?

El conde no supo que contestar

-porque solo de esa forma entiendo, que quieras apartarte de el

-existen mas motivos, hijo

-como cuales?

-no me corresponde a mi mencionarlos

-Al

-Deucey...solo quiero que sepas una cosa, deseo fervientemente que tu padre, este contigo y Maddie por muchos años, se lo merecen, es un gran guerrero y ustedes son sus debilidades

-tu tambien lo eres

-ya no, el hilo esta roto...y ahora el solo debe cuidar de su familia, las cosas son asi ahora y tanto Lala, Maddie, Ine y tu, tendran que entenderlo-el conde puso una mano en el hombro del chico-pero de algo puedes estar seguro, tu y tu madre, seran siempre parte de mi

El griego asintio, se levanto. Y le regalo un beso al vampiro en la mejilla diciendole-tambien te queremos Al-y subio con los demas

El padre de Lala se quedo en silencio unos minutos observandome y respondio en voz muy baja a la pregunta que le habia hecho el chico

-si..y ni idea tienes de cuanto...

Mientras tanto, los hombres trabajaban mientras Poseidon y los otros 2 vigilaban, Gore no dejaba de ver al dios, que la dama sumamente molesta fue hasta el, robandole un apasionado beso, la falta de aire los hizo separarse

-y ahora?-pregunto sonriendo Poseidon

-solo queria besarte-dijo la dama coqueta-despues de esto, te quiero dos dias solo para mi

-por mi, de acuerdo!-

Maddie lo abrazo y bastante infantilmente le mostro la lengua a Gore

En la Rad, Cleo llegaba en su auto con Frankie

-si Deuce se enoja conmigo!

-le dire que te obligue-dijo ella saliendo del auto y corriendo hacia la casa

Todos estaban en la sala, incluyendo al griego que estaba con su tio quien le ayudaba con su tarea, Operetta hizo notar que las dos chicas estaban ahi

-Deuce, Cleo esta aqui

-como?-pregunto extrañado-le dije que no viniera!

Se levanto algo molesto cuando ambas entraron

-Cleo!-le regaño mi amigo

-ella me lo pidio amor!l-se defendio la chica

-es mi culpa Deuce, quiero ver a Jackson-pidio

-Frankie..no puedes

-por favor! Es mi novio

-lo se pero en el estado en que esta..

-si fueses tu, Cleo estuviera a tu lado...que me hace diferente a ella? Por favor...dejame verlo

La bella egipcia lo miro, Hades se levanto despacio

-yo la llevare

-pero tio...

-descuida, Al y Ram estan con el, nada pasara

El griego acepto, Frankie sonriendo siguio al dios del inframundo y el chico miro a su novia

-te pedi no venir

-no te enojes-dijo Cleo haciendo un puchero

-amor! Jackson y su padre son peligrosos, por eso no queremos que esten aqui

-ella me lo pidio, lo ama, y tiene razon en algo, si fueras tu...nadie me quitaria de tu lado

Deuce la abrazo

-eres una traviesa, todo lo hago por ti

-lo se-dijo ella abrazandolo y acurrucandose en su pecho-lo siento

-esta bien, no te separes de mi solamente

Cleo sonrio

-puedo hacer eso!-

Frankie iba detras del dios quien abrio una pesada puerta de acceso dejandola pasar, yo estaba encadenado como monstruo mas estaba ya despierto, ella se asusto al verme

Yo voltee

La reconoci enseguida

Y empece a enfurecer

-sacala de aqui!-grito Ram

-ella pidio verlo-resolvio Hades

-no en el estado en que esta-dijo Al

-que le paso?-grito Frankie aterrada

-se pondra bien-dijo Ram-sal de aqui querida

-pero..Holt!

Yo comence a enfurecer

Frankie estaba preocupada por Holt

Y no por mi

En consecuencia, ella lo amaba a el

Y yo solo era el plato de segunda mesa

Que extremadamente furioso me libere de las cadenas de fuego de Hades con todo y pared

Los demas me veian asombrados de mi poderio

Voltee hacia el muro, lo golpee con todo, lo deshice y escape

-joder!-grito Alucard-

-Hades! Llevate a la chica, nosotros iremos tras de el

-Holt!-gritaba Frankie mas yo ya iba muy lejos

No queria estar cerca de ella

Mi parte Holt sentia verguenza de que supiera que era yo

Y yo

Jackson, estaba sumamente celoso de que la mujer que amaba, prefiriera a **mi otro yo**

Eso era una pesadilla

Me sentia preso en un cuerpo que no era mio y solo deseaba desaparecer, cuando senti un halo oscuro que me envolvia

Un extraño hombre me habia atrapado con su magia

Su capucha resbalo

Era el chico de la farmacia

Sonreia con malicia mientras me tenia firmemente sostenido con un su poder que me apretaba como deseando sacarme todo el aire de mis pulmones, me estaba sintiendo morir

Escuche unos disparos, uno tras otro

Alucard habia llegado

-Talamasca-oi decir a Ram quien llego enfrentando al enemigo

Hades se acerco a mi tratando de liberarme con sus poderes

-es magia muy oscura!-grito-debo cambiar!

-te descontrolaras-le contesto el conde- no puedes invocar tus poderes muchas veces!

El faraon continuaba la lucha contra el escurridizo tipo, mientras yo estaba ahogandome

-debemos sacarlo de ahi!-dijo el tio de Deuce-no va a resistir

En eso, aparecieron el resto del grupo

-solo los dejo cuidando el negocio por unas horas y miren lo que pasa!-les regaño Poseidon

-disculpanos mamá, se nos quemaron los frijoles-le regreso el vampiro molesto

El le ignoro y fue directo a ayudar a Ram, mientras Maddie preparaba su arco con papá metiendo el antidoto en una flecha

-no la probe!-decia nervioso

-pues reza para que funcione-respondio Maddie tensando su poderosa arma. Tenia que dispararme en donde no me matara, yo estaba a unos centimetros arriba del suelo tratando de liberarme, cuando, ojo exacto y mano firme, la flecha de la dama me pego en la pantorrilla

Grite de dolor

Mi padre se tapaba los oidos para no escucharme

Y comence a transformarme, comence a encogerme ,y me converti de nuevo, solo en Holt

Hades me atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo desmayado

Papa me abrazo besandome feliz de tenerme de nuevo con el

El antidoto habia funcionado

Gore mientras tanto, miraba atentamente a Poseidon quien le estaba ganando la batalla al tipo de la Talamasca

-gracias por la ayuda eh!-le decia Maddie sarcastica

Al se paro a su lado

-le fascina!-reclamo el conde mirandolo celoso

-es como si estuviera viendo a Justin Bieber!-se burlo la dama

Ram tenia ya sometido al hombre cuando Poseidon se acerco a el

-dinos quien es el sacerdote ahora de la Talamasca-quiso saber molesto

El tipo rio con burla aun en su precaria situacion

-idiota-le contesto-eso lo descubriras pronto...cuando vengan por ti! Y aquel a quien tanto amas...

Y el hombre se inmolo a si mismo

El dios se quedo de una sola pieza al igual que Ram

Y volteo a mirar a Alucard que estaba a lado de Maddie, sus ojos se encontraron, y Poseidon desvio la mirada de inmediato, todos estaban bastante asombrados que el hombre se hubiese dado muerte asi mismo

De esa manera tan violenta, Era esa sociedad secreta

Me llevaron a la mansión Rad, en donde me vigilaron por turnos por si cambiaba de forma, mas nada anormal paso, Deuce recibio una regañiza de parte de su padre por haber dejado entrar a Frankie y le informo que le quitaria parte de su mesada para reparar las celdas

Aqui entre nos, me parecio mas trampa de Poseidon que otra cosa

Alucard estaba afuera del jardin esperando noticias o alguna reaccion negativa de parte mia o de mi papá, estaba sentado en una banca cuando Hades llego a su lado

-en serio que esta lejos nuestras habitaciones!-dijo

-demasiado, tu esposa llego cierto?

-si, esta en el cuarto con Maddie, prefiero que este descansando

-lo se

Gore estaba del otro lado de los jardines caminando lentamente, el conde lo miro con muy malas pulgas

-lo odio-dijo sinceramente

-si…cae mal, Maddie lo alucina

- tu hermano lo adora!

-mi hermano tiene malos gustos

Al lo miro de malas, eso lo incluia a el, Hades sonrio palmeando su hombro

Poseidon los miraba desde dentro, y aun sonaban en su cabeza las palabras del tipo de la Talamasca

"Pronto vendran a acabar contigo...y con aquel al que tanto amas"

Bien podria haber oido mal y el pudo decir

"Aquella"

O podrian estar hablando de su cachorro

Pero interiormente sabia

Que hablaba del vampiro que sonreia a su hermano frente a el

De pronto, no le parecio tan mala la idea, de mantenerlo alejado de su persona, abrio la reja de acceso, ambos hombres lo miraron y el dios paso sin verlos

Camino hacia Gore y en un impulso lo abrazo con fuerza, regalandole un beso en la mejilla

El conde bajo la mirada molesto

Las cosas seguian exactamente iguales

-ire a casa-le dijo a su amigo levantandose

-Claro-sonrio Hades

Echo un segundo vistazo, y su ex amigo estaba bastante entretenido con el aleman, odiandolo mas por eso

Dos dias permaneci en la RAD, al tercero me dieron de alta al comprobar que no tenia ya cambios en mi, el antidoto de papá habia funcionado y lo unico adolorido era mi pantorrilla

Llegue a la escuela con Deuce y Frankie llego corriendo a abrazarme

-mi amor!-me decia feliz-que bueno verte!

Yo medio sonrei algo sentido pero la abrace, ya habria tiempo de hablar mas adelante con ella

-ya no eres la imitacion pirata de Hulk?-pregunto bromeando Heath acercandose

-no...disculpen lo que ocasione

-descuida-sonrio Abbey-solo que no vuelvas a asustarrrnos de esa forrrma o te converrrtirre en Yeti congelado

-prometido-sonrei yo entrando con mis amigos

Todos tenemos una dualidad dentro de nosotros

Alguien mejor

O

Alguien peor

He vivido toda mi existencia con esta maldicion dentro de mi

Papá habia jurado no volver a pisar un laboratorio de nuevo, mas...el haber creado un antidoto para mi

Lo habia vuelto a tentar..

Y le pidio a Poseidon, que le asignara el laboratorio a el junto a Stein, El dios solo le dejo en claro una cosa

Si volvia a descontrolarse

Lo eliminaria

Papá acepto las condiciones y termino su jubilacion uniendose definitivamente al equipo de la Rad

De cualquier forma

Y con la amenaza del hombre de la Talamasca, quedaba en claro una cosa

Deseaban acabar con nuestro lider, y eso, jamas lo ibamos a permitir.

Siempre es bueno contar con amigos que te cuidan, te protejan y que dan todo por ayudarte, de esa forma, los demonios que viven dentro de ti

Estan exorcizados

Ya que la verdadera amistad es quien te salva de las sombras

Como la pequeña Lala, que recibia en ese momento en su whatsapp, una foto de Poseidon sonriéndole con la paleta que le había regalado y con la inscripción:

"tqm princess"

Que hizo sonreír bellamente a la pequeña vampiro

Si….

No existe nada como la verdadera amistad

Y si la tienes a tu lado

Valorara cada dia de tu vida

No sabes si algún dia esa persona…te salve de convertirte en un monstruo…

Gracias por estar conmigo

Un beso

J.J.

AQUÍ LO TIENEN, CAPITULO FINAL

LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA?

SI LES GUSTO, NOS GUSTARIAN SUS 20 COMENTARIOS FINALES PORQUE TENEMOS 3 NOTICIAS

LA PRIMERA SI ESTE CAPITULO LLEGA A LOS COMENTARIOS QUE DESEAMOS, SUBIRE LAS PRIMERAS 10 HOJAS DE LA PROXIMA HISTORIA

2 NOTICIA, REY PROMETE HACER UN D&C DE HEATH Y ABBEY QUE A ELLA LE PARECE, SON LOS MAS MADUROS EN ESE ASPECTO

Y 3 A LAS YAOISTAS DE CORAZON, LES DECIMOS QUE SI HABRA FIC DE AXP , MAS ADELANTE MAS NO SERA PUBLICADO EN ESTE APARTADO SINO, EN FANFICTION PRESS POR RESPETO AL PUBLICO QUE NOS SIGUE

ASI QUE CON ESTO

ESPERO 20 COMENTS

DEUCE GORGON

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


End file.
